Hyvää Syntymäpäivää
by ionlyfandomfree
Summary: Just some teeth rotting domestic SuFin fluff (there's some inappropriate moments but no smut) for Finland's birthday (which is actually in a month). I hope you enjoy!


The nearly month earlier Sufin birthday fic! I wanted to write this now because my ass will definitely write domestic christmas stuff in December.

Warning: This fic is mainly fluff but there is elements of mature themes. If you aren't okay with this, don't read.

* * *

Tino woke up in his bed alone. There was no large arms wrapped around his waist, no chest to bury his face into, no legs tangled together. He rolled over and felt around for his boyfriend but all he felt was emptiness. The spot wasn't warm anymore, but it smelled like him. Or maybe it was the shirt Tino was wearing, it was Berwald's after all. In fact, that was all he was wearing, one of his legs was poking out of the blanket and it was bare. He stretched and sat up, looking around the bedroom. The curtains were slightly open, pale blue light just barely streaming through, small dotted shadows passing through it. It was probably snowing. There was no clothes on the floor from the night before but perhaps Berwald picked them up, he was always a tidy person. Speaking of his Swedish partner, where was he?

Tino swung his legs over the edge of the bed, shivering as the cold air brought goosebumps to his skin. He rubbed his eyes and stood up, running fingers through his hair. May as well go look for him. He smoothed out his shirt, not bothering to put any pants, or underwear, on under the large shirt. He padded out of his bedroom, glancing left and right down the hallway of his condo. Well he wasn't there, and the bathroom light wasn't on. He made his way to the living room quietly, the TV was softly playing some form of American Christmas movie. He probably left it on the night prior. He crossed through the small living room and peeked his head into the kitchen. A warm smile spread across his cheeks at the sight before him.

Berwald was cooking, an apron tied around his waist - despite his lack of shirt - spatula in hand. He may or may not have noticed small red lines on his back. The smell of breakfast foods wafted through the air. He could see _kropser_ sitting on the counter along with _viili_ with _muesli._ What made Berwald make Finnish foods? The heavenly scent of coffee was the next thing that reached him. It snapped him out of ogling his boyfriend's naked back, and the food of course. He mumbled a quiet, "Morning." to his boyfriend as he grabbed the mug of coffee. The other only looked mildly surprised by his surprise guest. He made a small noise in response, which Tino took as a 'Good morning.' The smaller wrapped an arm around his much taller partner from behind, taking a sip of his coffee.

"What's with all the food?" he asked quietly, placing a small kiss to the other's shoulder.

Berwald slightly looked behind him before turning around completely. "You." he answered, pressing his lips to the top of Tino's messy bedhead. The latter raised an eyebrow. "Me? Why?" Now it was Berwald's turn to be confused. He was used to Tino's hectic college schedule and that usually made him forget things, but this was surprising. He lightly brushed his fingers over Tino's bangs. "It's your birthd'y." he answered and Tino's eyes lit up. Really it was disconcerting that he forgot he turned 23 today. Tino stood on his toes to place a light peck to Berwald's lips. "So you cooked for me?" he asked, smiling when the Swede nodded. His heart fluttered with adoration and he placed a full on kiss to the other's lips. Berwald leaned down as to make the kiss easier, also Tino's hand was pulling down on the front of his apron. They stood there, kissing in the warm atmosphere of the kitchen. Tino could hear quiet background chatter drifting over from the TV and honestly he wished he could stay like this forever.

Moments like this reminded him of the Christmas evenings and mornings they spent alone, cooking together and laughing and grinning without a care in the world. It reminded him of hushed conversations of mixed English, Swedish, and Finnish, their knees touching while hanging out with their friends. Moments like this felt nearly unreal, as if it was just a daydream of his 16 year old self, awkwardly pining over the tall Swede for the first 2 and a half years of his high school. It wasn't until the two of them smelled the sausages start burning that they broke apart. Berwald shut off the stove and checked to see if the sausages were still edible. Tino chuckled and took another sip of his coffee, reluctantly placing down the mug to spin Berwald around again once the other had decided that the sausages were still fine. Tino reached up to gently lift his glasses off of his face, pressing a kiss to his nose. "Thank you." Tino murmured and Berwald smiled, eyes soft and trained on Tino's own. His knees felt weak.

Matthias once described their relationship as 'gross rainbows and sunshine and all that cliche love bullshit' and neither of them could disagree. The two of them had been helplessly in love with each other since their freshman year of high school and started dating their mid junior year. High school sweethearts that had recently discussed moving in together. High school sweethearts who still gave each other heart eyes whenever they saw each other.

Tino placed another kiss against his lips, this time wrapping his arms around Berwald's neck, letting the glasses drop onto the counter behind them. Their lips were in total sync together, a rhythm they were both all too familiar with. Berwald rested his hands on the Finn's waist, bringing him closer. His hands slid down over his thighs, making Tino lightly comb his fingers through the other's hair. He held his hands under Tino's thighs and lifted him up, legs instinctively wrapping around the other's waist. Tino smiled against his lips, but not breaking the kiss. His back was immediately pressed against the wall once he lightly dragged his teeth over Berwald's lip. His shirt had ridden up slightly, his tailbone pressed against the cold plaster but with the other's tongue meeting his, he couldn't bring himself to care. They eventually broke apart for air and his hand tightened in Berwald's hair at the lips on his neck.

He trailed his lips and tongue over fresh marks from the night before and Tino could barely think straight. " _Rakastan sua niin paljon_.." he breathed out, trying to keep his moans quiet; it was still early and he had neighbors. Berwald squeezed his thighs, mumbling something in Swedish that he didn't quite catch. He looked up at Tino, lips swollen and cheeks flushed and Tino wasn't really sure he'd seen anything more gorgeous. They smiled at each other eventually breaking into a fit of breathless laughs, trying to continue kissing each other, only to be broken apart by more laughs.

" _Grattis på födelsedagen_." Berwald spoke, voice muffled against his lips. Tino grinned, leaning his forehead against his. " _Kiitos_." Tino sighed happily in response, letting his eyes close. This was peaceful.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before Berwald set him down. As if on the same wavelength, the both of them remembered the food that was probably cold. But neither of them really cared as long as they were eating it together.

Sure, it was only the morning, but Tino was sure this was probably one of the best birthday's he'd ever had.

* * *

Translations:

Rakastan sua niin paljon - I love you so much

Grattis på födelsedagen - Happy Birthday

 _Kiitos - Thank you_


End file.
